Where's Lunch/Other
1996-1997 Where's Lunch (September 13, 1996).png|In the episode "Pilot", the logo's plate contains a lobster tail split in half, a sliced lemon, and a bunch of broccoli. Where's Lunch (September 20, 1996).png|In the episode "I Love You", the logo's plate contains grilled steak, mixed vegetables, and a baked potato. Where's Lunch (September 27, 1996).png|In the episode "I Wish I Were Gus", the logo's plate contains two pieces of ravioli with tomato sauce. Where's Lunch (October 4, 1996).png|In the episode "Standard Deviation", the logo's plate contains a bowl of hot chili, stuffed with shredded cheese and sliced and diced onions. Where's Lunch (October 11, 1996).png|In the episode "Look, Don't Touch", the logo's plate contains three slices of meatloaf, a helping of mixed vegetables, and a dose of mashed potatoes. Where's Lunch (October 18, 1996).png|In the episode "Frank, the Writer", the logo's plate contains a hotdog in a bun with mustard and chopped onions. Where's Lunch (October 25, 1996).png|In the episode "Your Place or Mine?", the logo contains a tray that has rigatoni pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs. Where's Lunch (November 1, 1996).png|In the episode "In-Laws", the logo's plate contains a guacamole, tortilla chips, okra, two carne asadas, refried beans, and Spanish rice. Where's Lunch (November 8, 1996).png|In the episode "Win, Lose or Draw", the logo's plate contains a pizza with pepperoni, green peppers, black olives, and mushrooms. Where's Lunch (November 22, 1996).png|In the episode "Turkey or Fish", the logo's plate contains a rubber chicken. Where's Lunch (December 13, 1996).png|In the episode "Captain Nemo", the logo's plate contains a sushi spread (made up of a salmon, a tuna, a shrimp, and three california rolls) with wasabi and spicy mayo dips. Where's Lunch (December 20, 1996).png|In the episode "The Ball", the logo's plate contains a snack plate with cheese, apple slices, bread and grapes, with peanut butter and jelly dip. Where's Lunch (January 3, 1997).png|In the episode "Debra's Sick", the logo's plate contains a turkey club sandwich, with a spinach salad and cherry tomatoes on the side. Where's Lunch (January 17, 1997).png|In the episode "Who's Handsome?", the logo contains a bowl of Spaghetti-O's with hotdogs. Where's Lunch (January 31, 1997).png|In the episode "The Car", the logo's plate contains ribs, with asparagus spears, corn, and roasted vegetables. Where's Lunch (February 7, 1997).png|In the episode "Diamonds", the logo's plate contains a pot pie with macaroni and cheese and creamed spinach. Where's Lunch (February 21, 1997).png|In the episode "The Game", the logo's plate contains a lox bagel with tomato slices and capers. Where's Lunch (February 28, 1997).png|In the episode "Recovering Pessimist", the logo's plate contains a dinner salad, with cucumber slices and a toasted bagel on the side. Where's Lunch (March 3, 1997).png|In the episode "The Dog", the logo's plate contains a burger with onion rings. Where's Lunch (March 10, 1997).png|In the episode "Neighbours", the logo contains a bowl of fruit salad topped with cottage cheese. Where's Lunch (March 17, 1997).png|In the episode "Fascinatin' Debra", the logo contains a paper bag lunch. Where's Lunch (April 7, 1997).png|In the episode "Why Are We Here?", the logo's plate contains grilled salmon with lime, mixed vegetables, and rice pilaf. 1997-1999 Where's Lunch (September 22, 1997).png|In the episode "Ray's on TV", the logo's plate contains tomato soup and grilled cheese. Where's Lunch (September 29, 1997).png|In the episode "Father Knows Least", the logo's plate contains chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes, green beans, and mixed vegetables. Where's Lunch (October 6, 1997).png|In the episode "Brother", the logo's plate contains mussels in the shell, with a bunch of lemon slices on the side. Where's Lunch (October 13, 1997).png|In the episode "Mozart", the logo's plate contains an open-faced peanut butter and jelly sandwich with grapes, baby carrots, and potato chips. Where's Lunch (October 20, 1997).png|In the episode "Golf", the logo's plate contains a taco salad. Where's Lunch (October 27, 1997).png|In the episode "Anniversary", the logo's plate contains shrimp lo mein. Where's Lunch (November 3, 1997).png|In the episode "Working Late Again", the logo's plate contains a tomato and basil salad with mozzarella cheese and some bread slices. Where's Lunch (November 10, 1997).png|In the episode "The Children's Book", the logo's plate contains a small chicken with asparagus. Where's Lunch (November 17, 1997).png|In the episode "The Gift", the logo's plate contains clam chowder with oyster crackers. Where's Lunch (November 24, 1997).png|In the episode "High School", the logo's plate contains sausages with sauerkraut. Where's Lunch (December 8, 1997).png|In the episode "The Letter", the logo's plate contains a turkey, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes with giblet gravy, and green beans. Where's Lunch (December 15, 1997).png|In the episode "All I Want for Christmas", the logo contains a TV dinner with Salisbury steak, corn, and mashed potatoes. Where's Lunch (January 5, 1998).png|In the episode "Civil War", the logo's plate contains a boiled crab with a bunch of lemon slices. Where's Lunch (January 12, 1998).png|In the episode "Mia Famiglia", the logo's plate contains a can of sardines with saltine crackers. Where's Lunch (January 19, 1998).png|In the episode "Marie's Meatballs", the logo contains a glass with a tiny bit of juice. Where's Lunch (February 2, 1998).png|In the episode "The Checkbook", the logo's plate contains fried chicken, baked beans, corn on the cob, and either collard greens or spinach. Where's Lunch (February 23, 1998).png|In the episode "The Ride-Along", the logo's plate contains brie with grapes and French bread. Where's Lunch (March 2, 1998).png|In the episode "The Family Bed", the logo's plate contains macaroni and cheese with green beans, baby carrots, and corn bread. Where's Lunch (March 9, 1998).png|In the episode "Good Girls", the logo's plate contains Chinese food: chicken on rice with broccoli, egg roll with sweet n' sour sauce, lo mein, and a fortune cookie. Where's Lunch (April 6, 1998).png|In the episode "T-Ball", the logo's plate contains a garden salad. Where's Lunch (April 20, 1998).png|In the episode "Traffic School", the logo's plate contains ham, beans, coleslaw, corn bread, and what looks like stuffing. Where's Lunch (April 27, 1998).png|In the episode "Six Feet Under", the logo's plate contains nachos topped with melted cheese, black olives, sliced and diced green onions and tomatoes, and some sour cream. Where's Lunch (May 4, 1998).png|In the episode "The Garage Sale", the logo's plate contains a sandwich with chips, a couple pickles, and potato salad. Where's Lunch (May 11, 1998).png|In the episode "The Wedding: Part 1", the logo's plate contains chili dogs and Fritos corn chips. Where's Lunch (May 18, 1998).png|In the episode "The Wedding: Part 2", the logo's plate contains pork and gravy with mashed potatoes, a casserole, and a dinner roll. Where's Lunch (September 21, 1998).png|In the episode "The Invasion", the logo's plate contains fish sticks with celery and carrot sticks, and coleslaw. Where's Lunch (September 28, 1998).png|In the episode "Driving Frank", the logo's plate contains a Philly cheese steak sandwich with au jus sauce and fried pickles. Where's Lunch (October 5, 1998).png|In the episode "The Sitter", the logo's plate contains what looks like a gravy smothered baked potato. Where's Lunch (October 12, 1998).png|In the episode "Getting Even", the logo's plate contains mixed vegetables on brown rice. Where's Lunch (October 19, 1998).png|In the episode "The Visit", the logo's plate contains chicken chow mein and two egg rolls. Where's Lunch (October 26, 1998).png|In the episode "Halloween Candy", the logo's plate contains a fish fillet with rice, lemons, and tomatoes. Where's Lunch (November 2, 1998).png|In the episode "Moving Out", the logo's plate contains a sandwich on a croissant with a pepper salad. Where's Lunch (November 9, 1998).png|In the episode "The Article", the logo's plate contains beef wellington, sliced potatoes, and mixed vegetables. Where's Lunch (November 16, 1998).png|In the episode "The Lone Barone", the logo's plate contains a fruit salad in a cut pineapple boat. Where's Lunch (November 23, 1998).png|In the episode "No Fat", the logo's plate contains what looks like a couple of turkey slices, with a tofu and vegetable salad and sprouts on the side. Where's Lunch (December 7, 1998).png|In the episode "The Apartment", the logo's plate contains a tuna salad in a cut up tomato. Where's Lunch (December 14, 1998).jpg|In the episode "The Toaster", the logo's plate contains a stuffed chicken breast with peas, carrots, and pearl onions. Where's Lunch (January 11, 1999).png|In the episode "Ping Pong", the logo's plate contains corn dogs, chips, pickles, and cole slaw. Where's Lunch (January 18, 1999).png|In the episode "Pants on Fire", the logo's plate contains fried fish and french fries (or fish and chips). Where's Lunch (February 1, 1999).png|In the episode "Robert's Date", the logo's plate contains rigatoni primavera. Where's Lunch (February 8, 1999).png|In the episode "Frank's Tribute", the logo's plate contains a steak sub and French fries. Where's Lunch (February 15, 1999).png|In the episode "Cruising with Marie", the logo's plate contains roasted potatoes and a dinner roll, but the entree is indistinguishable. Where's Lunch (February 22, 1999).png|In the episode "Ray Home Alone", the logo's plate contains steak kabob and fettuccine pasta with sliced red peppers. Where's Lunch (March 1, 1999).png|In the episode "Hot Shots", the logo's plate contains fried chicken strips with what looks to be ranch dressing. Where's Lunch (March 15, 1999).png|In the episode "Move Over", the logo's plate contains oriental salad with half of a papaya. Where's Lunch (April 5, 1999).png|In the episode "The Getaway", the logo's plate contains a seafood bowl with mussels, a crawfish, and scallops. Where's Lunch (April 26, 1999).png|In the episode "Working Girl", the logo's plate contains linguini with pesto sauce. Where's Lunch (May 3, 1999).png|In the episode "Be Nice", the logo's plate contains enchiladas, a taco, Spanish rice, and borracho beans. Where's Lunch (May 10, 1999).png|In the episode "Dancing with Debra", the logo's plate contains a Caesar salad with shrimp and croutons. 1999-2004 Untitled 235.jpg 2004-2005 Category:Special logos Category:Television production companies of the United States